stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Borg Emperor
The "Borg Emperor" was a Borg drone that took on the persona of the Rakelli Emperor and proved to be a serious threat to Unity One Starbase in the late 2380s. ( ) History In 2384, a lone Borg cube in the galaxy, had survived the Borg Elimination Incident, and assimilated a Rakelli freighter in the Azure nebula, learning of the Rakelli hatred of the Klingons and the Federation. Seeing this as an opportunity to strike a blow to the Fedration/Klingon Alliance, a Borg drone was chosen to take on the identity of the Rakelli Emperor and thus, take control of the Rakelli military force. This Borg drone covertly infiltrated the Emperor's base on Beta Thoridor II and assimilated him, without the Rakelli guard's knowledge. After the real Emperor's mind had been merged with the Borg drone, his body was destroyed and the drone donned his clothing and hood, so that he would appear as the Emperor. The new "Emperor" then began to give orders for attacks on the new Unity One Starbase, citing it's danger to the Rakelli piracy operations, whilst the Emperor's real reason was so that the Borg would not be detected by Unity's powerful sensor array. At this point, the "Emperor" continued to reside on Beta Thoridor II, where he was served by the Rakelli Minion and the Rakelli army, neither of which had any knowledge that the man they served was now a Borg drone. The actions of the Rakelli Whilst the initial attack on Unity failed, the Emperor came up with new plans and strategies to find ways of re-gaining the Borg's power through the Rakelli. This included orders to construct a base inside an asteroid near Unity for intelligence gathering (which was subsequently discovered and taken over by the Klingons), and orders for a number of Rakelli troops to travel back in time to destroy the building which Unity would one day be designed in (which was again stopped). Madness What the Borg had not expected and could not have known, was that the original Rakelli Emperor was actually a paranoid maniac obsessed with his own power, stature, pride and that of his people. When the Borg drone that was now the "Emperor" had absorbed his mind, these personality traits had been imprinted onto the drone's mind. As time went on, and the Rakelli's attacks and operations became more and more unsuccessful, the drone began experiencing anger and other "negative" emotions towards the commander's of Unity: Puto and Lewis, who he considered responsible for the Borg's situation in the first place. The Emperor reveals himself In mid-2385, the Federation Alliance decided that the Rakelli threat needed dealing with and sent a small fleet to Beta Thoridor II, in order to confront the Emperor. During the attack, however, the Emperor escaped to a secret Rakelli shipyard near the Klingon planet Ty'Gokor, where the Borg cube had been hiding since the Rakelli take-over. From here, the Emperor, angry at his base being invaded boldly attacked Unity One Starbase with a Rakelli armada. Puto and Lewis were shocked at seeing a Borg cube for the first time since the the collective's apparent destruction, and beamed over to speak to the Emperor who revealed that he was, in fact, a Borg Drone, explaining his actions since the Borg Elimination Incident. During this, the Rakelli Minion contacted Unity, requesting an alliance: He didn't think that the Emperor was sane any longer and was not putting his people's interests first. On the cube, the Emperor sent a Green Warrior to attack the Puto and Lewis, but it was defeated by Puto, and as the Emperor attempted to escape, he was disintegrated by their Phasers. The Borg cube quickly warped away after the pair had beamed back to Unity. Life after death: Clone Number One Despite the destruction of his physical form, the Emperor's consciousness remained in the collective and when the Borg under his control next required specific instructions for survival (almost a year since his destruction) in 2386, the Borg activated one of two clone bodies that the Emperor had created for himself and downloaded his consciousness into it. This Emperor was very angry at the fact he had been destroyed the previous year and ordered the Borg Harvester he was on to Unity One Starbase (capturing Captains Claire Hayward and Rachel Goodwin on the way). After sharp words were exchanged between Lewis, Puto and himself, the Emperor beamed Lewis and Lisa Coventry to the Harvester where his drone's almost assimilated them before Lewis was able to stop them. Sarcastically impressed at Lewis, he transported him and Lisa to another section of the Harvester that had been made into a Big Brother House of sorts, along with Claire Hayward and Rachel Goodwin. The Emperor wished Lewis to see how his emotions could destroy him, unaware that he himself had been corrupted by the real Rakelli Emperor's mind. Lewis and the others attempted to escape, but were unable to find any unlocked exits and had to 'play along'. The Emperor even discovered that Claire Hayward was possessed by an Iccobar, but he did not reveal this to the others. Meanwhile, Captain Puto and Lt. Commander Prax staged an attack on the Harvester and was able to rescue Lewis, and the other three, but this did not worry the Emperor: He intended to assimilate Planet Kressgon into the collective to add to their numbers. Unfortunately, Starfleet destroyed the Harvester with the Emperor on it, and once again, his consciousness was stored in the collective. The final order: Clone Number Two After the Battle of Kressgon, the collective retreated once again for almost a year. During this time, it was able to construct a massive fleet of vessels in preparation for another direct assault on Unity One Starbase. At some point, the second clone body of the Emperor was activated, and led the attack of two-hundred and forty-two Borg vessels. At the same time, the Federation fleet was gathering at Unity ready for an attack on the Iccobar who intended to take over the Rakelli planet of Beta Thoridor II. The Federation fleet outnumbered the Borg by about 2-1 and slaughtered them. The Borg Emperor was angry at loosing much of his fleet, ordering all surviving ships but four (his own cube, two harvesters and an Assimilator) to retreat. These ships later made a run for and went through the Beta Thoridor II rift where they ended up back in time at Earth in the early twenty-first century, followed by the . The Emperor attacked Lewis' home country of England. Over-confident of victory against inferior Human militaries, he merely deployed his Borg forces en-masse without any strategic planning at all, leaving the cube poorly defended and the drones unable to counterstrike a Federation away team's ground attack. Puto and Lewis, with help from Jono and Chelsie Fox In a final act, beaming Lewis up to the cube, the Emperor began to reveal more about the Captain's past, but claimed it was too "dangerous" to discuss. As Odyssey opened fire on the defenseless cube, even the Emperor's drones began to turn against him. Lewis was able to activate the Borg transporter and escape as the Borg Emperor's final body was caught in flames and destroyed with his cube over planet Earth. Appearances *"New Order" *"New Order, Part Two" *"Out of the Shadows..." *"Into the Fire" *"Threads" *"Threads, Part Two" *"Final Order" Category:Star Trek: Unity